


Come On In

by SlimReaper



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, Come Marking, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Surprise Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, authority kink, iopele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/pseuds/SlimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus gets a report of strange noises near the quantum engines and goes to check it out. </p><p>hmm... that almost makes it sound like there's a plot. There isn't. This is unrepentant porn. If you're here for unrepentant porn, you're in the right place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On In

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a tumblr post that went: "If you hear your housemate having loud sex, a cool thing to do is to kick down the door and shout PLAYER 3 HAS ENTERED THE GAME!" Somehow that became this.
> 
> I don't know. Don't ask me.

Rodimus was almost to the engine room when he heard it. He paused, listening harder, and he'd almost convinced himself he'd imagined it when he heard it again.

This time it was unmistakable.

Someone was moaning in the supply closet.

Rodimus grinned. He was familiar with that particular closet. It was one of the larger ones, and mostly used to store rolls of insulation and big coils of flexible tubing. Soft things, to put it another way.

Big, soft, sound-muffling things that were quite inviting to a mech looking for a discrete place for a frag.

The moan came again, and this time he was close enough to hear the faint clanging. They were clearly trying to be quiet, and heat started to gather behind Rodimus' panel. He slagging loved to frag where he might get caught, where being quiet to avoid detection was part of the game. The thrill of it cranked his driveshaft hard.

Moans did it again and this time their lover growled in response. The muffled clanging got a little louder without the slightest change in tempo--Moans was getting fragged slow and deep and hard and Roddy's panel was starting to feel decidedly restrictive. It was a good thing he hadn't been able to find Ultra Magnus or Megatron to send them down here to deal wth the report of "strange noises near the quantum engines." The lovers would've definitely gotten an unpleasant surprise if either of those two discovered them like this.

But Rodimus, though... he could surprise them in a much more pleasant way.

Sliding his panel open to reveal his fully-pressurized spike and already-wet valve, he silently entered the command override on the closet's locked entry panel.

And then he flung the door open, struck a pose that accentuated the beautiful biolights of his spike (impressive if he did say so himself) and announced, "Got room for one... for one... more..." His voice trailed away at the sight before him.

Ultra Magnus was flat on his back atop the rolls of insulation with Megatron thrusting hard between his thighs. Rodimus couldn't tear his gaze away from the girth of the thick silver spike rhythmically pounding into Magnus' dripping wet valve. The erratic pulsing of Magnus' anterior node betrayed just how close he was to overload--not his first, to judge from the amount of lubricants smeared all down his thighs and Megatron's groin--and Rodimus couldn't blame him.

Megatron's spike was just like the rest of him--massive, intimidating, and built to conquer.

Rodimus licked his lips and tried to get his head around what he was seeing, but damn, it was hard when Megatron didn't even pause in his thrusting. "Shut the door," Ultra Magnus growled, but the effect was somewhat spoiled by his breathlessness.

"With you on this side of it," Megatron added. He reached down and wrapped one big hand around Magnus' straining spike and the enormous mech gave a needy, desperate keen Rodimus would never have believed could come from him. Megatron smirked and squeezed, never breaking optic contact with Rodimus the whole time.

"I... don't think you need my help," Rodimus said weakly. He’d never once been intimidated in a sexual situation in his entire functioning, but seeing these two going at it like this… that was enough to intimidate  _anyone_ , all right?

"Nonsense," Megatron replied, as cool and controlled as though he were standing on the bridge instead of giving Ultra Magnus what looked like the pounding of a lifetime. "Your second in command requires your attention, captain."

That provoked such a loud moan from Ultra Magnus that Rodimus had already slammed the door to muffle it before making the conscious decision to do so. Megatron grinned and grabbed his arm, and Rodimus found himself dragged right up against both of them. Hot, flushed plating pressed against his hips and thighs and he had to swallow hard to keep from moaning as loud as Magnus.

Okay, yeah, this was hot. This was really  _fragging_ hot and maybe he wanted to get in this after all.

"Good decision, captain," Megatron purred in his audial. "We've got the perfect place for you right here, don't we, Ultra Magnus?" He lifted Rodimus like he weighed nothing, turned him in the air, and put him down astride Magnus' hips.

And all the time, he never lost his rhythm.

"Look at this spike. Impressive, isn’t he?" Megatron whispered in his audial and Rodimus had to agree. He couldn't have stopped himself from looking if he tried. Almost as thick as Megatron's, Ultra Magnus' spike was ridged and slightly curved toward his belly. Megatron stroked it out-of-time with his thrusts and Magnus clenched both hands on the padding beneath him hard enough to make his fingers creak. Rodimus wondered if not-touching was part of the game because Magnus clearly wanted to, but he didn't move his hands. "Can you take him, Rodimus? Shall I make sure you're ready?"

Rodimus fell back against Megatron's heavy frame as the ex-warlord slid two thick fingers into his valve. The speedster had to bite his lips to hold back a moan at the sudden fullness, but Megatron was clearly underestimating him. Rodimus grinned as he ground down on those thick, thrusting fingers.

"Gotta give me more than that," he said, keeping most of the breathlessness from his voice with a mighty effort. "C'mon, Megs, make me feel it!"

Megatron growled and shoved a third finger in. Rodimus didn't quite choke off the moan this time, but when Ultra Magnus echoed the needy sound, Rodimus looked down to see that his optics were glued to the sight of Megatron fingering him. He rolled his hips, making a show of it for his second, and was rewarded by Magnus groaning his name through clenched denta.

Megatron pulled his fingers free and wiped the moisture on Magnus' spike. "You're ready. Take command," he ordered.

And that was not an offer Rodimus was going to refuse.

He rocked forward and let the tip of Ultra Magnus' spike slide against his slick valve. "Whatcha think, Mags?" Rodimus said, bracing his hands on Magnus' shoulder stacks and leaning forward. Maybe it was breaking the fantasy to ask instead of ordering, but he'd barged in here. He was going to be sure before he did something that they might regret later.

Besides, he'd always wanted to make Ultra Magnus admit that he wanted him.

Ultra Magnus nodded almost frantically. "Yes, Captain," he gasped, arching when Rodimus rocked their arrays together again. "If… if the captain would be so kind as to indulge me," he added, and moaned again when Megatron picked up his pace.

Oh, yeah, that was  _good_. "How could I refuse when you've asked so nicely?" Rodimus said. He changed the angle of his hips, lifted a little, and then sank down into his second's spike. It took a minute to work that thick spike all the way inside him, but Rodimus knew his limitations, and he was certain he could take Magnus.

And when he succeeded in fully impaling himself, Megatron reached up and wrapped his still-slick hand around Rodimus' spike, stroking it for a moment as though in reward before taking hold of the speedster's hips.

He lifted, then brought Rodimus back down hard. Again, and again, and again, and it was impossible for Rodimus to take control when he was drowning in the sensation of Megatron using him like a frag toy on Ultra Magnus' spike.

Magnus went over first, biting his lips to hold back what sounded like their names. Rodimus watched the ecstasy cross that usually-stern face and squeezed his calipers in a gripping rhythm around Magnus' spike to draw out his pleasure.

The feeling of Ultra Magnus' overload flooding his valve took Rodimus into his own overload just seconds later. Megatron released his hips only long enough it grasp one of Magnus' hands and guide it to Rodimus' spike before he went back to moving Rodimus up and down in time with his powerful thrusts.

Abruptly Megatron pulled out, flipped Rodimus over and shoved him flat on Magnus' chest, and groaned as he overloaded all over the speedster's thighs. Transfluid painted Rodimus' armor in splashes of silver and Magnus was still pumping his spike and Rodimus overloaded again until his lips ached from biting back his moans.

Megatron braced himself over them on trembling arms. "Very good, both of you," he said breathlessly and Rodimus tried not to feel a rush of pride at the praise. He bent down and kissed Magnus, then Rodimus. "But there's a mess that needs cleaning."

Once more picking Rodimus up like he weighed nothing, Megatron shifted him off Magnus and onto another pile of insulation. He smiled and gestured to Ultra Magnus. "You can't let your captain leave looking like that. Clean him up, Ultra Magnus."

 The enormous mech looked down over Rodimus with a possessive, hungry glint in his optics. He licked his lips.. "Yes sir, captain," he said, and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh sweet Primus, the amazing artist shokveyv created [this amazing (and very nsfw) comic](http://shokveyv.tumblr.com/post/139727641566/yever-just-get-so-tickled-pink-by-a-fanfiction) of this fic and I am just so awed that it exists, I cannot even express it! THANK YOU!!!


End file.
